Sweetest Caroline
by Jilly Beany
Summary: Sometimes your first love turns out to be your first true love. Fluff


Sweetest Caroline

Sometimes your first love ends up being your true love.

* * *

Rachel was twenty two when she got the scare of her life.

Rachel was just twenty three when that scare turned into the most important thing in her life.

Rachel was twenty nine when she finally knew she could tell the story she always loved the most.

"Mommy" the bounce of dark curls always made Rachel grin, they not only reflected her daughters sunny personalty but the way those curls bounced just screamed carefree.

"Yes Caroline" Rachel responded as she turned in her chair completely believing that a growing child should always be given the fullest of an adults attention.

"My name was in a song, Sweet Caroline" Rachel only responded with a beaming smile know her daughter still had more to say.

Though Rachel never reached that stardom she always dreamed of as a teenager she never once thought that she could never return to that idea again in the future. Her daughter and husband both believed she could still take the world by storm and that was enough.

"Is that why you called me Caroline, was that your favourite song growing" Caroline stood roughly at the same height of Rachel's hip and she was only six, her curls reached past her shoulders and her bright hazel eyes always shone from either learning something or being told she was right.

In many ways Rachel saw her self in her daughter but in other ways she saw her husband and there was days she was grateful for that.

"Yes and no; while I did hear that song when I was younger I never thought it would be a correct name to give to my child considering it is hardly a Jewish name" Rachel explained trying to use only one or two long words. She understood her daughter was only six Rachel still didn't think it was any reason why her daughter couldn't be introduce to a higher level of understanding.

"I only became fond of that song when my first love sung it to me and while I was pregnant with you I decided on a different name but upon seeing you I decided that Caroline suited you far better" Rachel explained watching her daughters brow work in time with her thoughts before tilting her head.

"Is daddy your first love" Caroline questioned in her naïve childish way that always caught Rachel's heart in a beat.

"Your father is my first _true _love" Rachel admitted smiling when her daughter worked her brow again and was readying her next question.

"What's the difference" Caroline asked as Rachel sighed with contentment before leaning into the sofa to ease her back.

"Well my first love was when I was still in high school; you understand that people are constantly changing due to the hormones in their bodies while they are in high school. It's called puberty, so feelings often change and though you feel that you love someone with all your heart when you are an adult and your body settles it becomes clear you never really loved them" Rachel stated as Caroline frowned for a moment but still nodded her head as though it was clear as day.

"Well my first boyfriend was my first love; when I met your father I discovered he was my first true love as an adult" Rachel declared as Caroline smiled dreamily and nodded her head letting her curls bounce freely.

Smiling at her daughter Rachel gave in to the need to stroke her hair and allowed her self to lose her self in the feeling of knowing that having just one innocent person depending on you can feeling like a hundred people applauding and raving over your performance.

When the door slammed shut both females jumped slightly then giggled at being so easily shocked when a tall figure filled the door way and smirked at them.

"I usually get a welcome group at the door" the gruff voice declared as green eyes played over to the two girls in the house.

Rachel sighed as she watched her baby girl all but throw her self into the arms of Rachel's first true love.

"DADDY" Caroline squealed as her father lifted her up and pressed a sloppy kiss to her head.

"Curly how was school" her father questioned as Caroline bounced in his arms and began to tell him about her day. However before she reached her tale of her break she stopped and tilted her head.

"What is it baby" her father questioned as Caroline glanced at her mother before looking back at her father with almost conspirator look.

"Did you know your mommy's first true love, not her first love but your her true love" Caroline staged whispered causing her father to raise his eyebrows before smirking.

"Really and whose your ma's first love then" her father questioned throwing a smirk at his wife that made her blush for two separate reasons.

"Mommy didn't tell me" Caroline pouted and Rachel knew she was really was her daughter.

"All she said it was a boy from when she was in high school" Caroline admitted sadly knowing she should have pressed for more information.

"Knowing your ma it was probably Finn" Caroline quickly looked at her father then her mother with a look of confusion and shock.

"Uncle Finn can't be Mommy's first love... he's uncle Finn" Caroline exclaimed in horror causing her parents to chuckle.

"Your father knows full well that Finn wasn't my first love and I told you Caroline that my first boyfriend was my first love" Rachel snipped glaring at her husband who smirked back at her.

"Oh so who was your first boyfriend" Caroline questioned as her father laughed and lowered her to ground.

"Noah Puckerman" Rachel admitted causing her daughter to look between her parents before squealing and almost bursting at the seams.

"You were mommy's first _boyfriend"_ Caroline squealed causing her father to chuckle and ruffle her hair before sending an affectionate look to his wife.

"Yeah I was curly, your ma fell for my bad ass ways and my guns of course" he declared before gaining a sharp poke from his daughter.

"You swore" Caroline pointed out as Noah chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I guess I did but it's the truth I was a bad boy at school curly and your ma just couldn't resist me" Noah admitted causing his wife to roll her eyes but still smile brightly.

"Don't matter I get to punish you for swearing" Caroline declared firmly causing her parents to laugh again.

"What's it going to be" Noah questioned as his daughter grinned up at him before pulling the famous 'Puck' smirk.

"You have to sing the song you sung to mommy, you have to sing sweet Caroline" Caroline ordered already racing to the corner of the room to gather her fathers guitar.

"So I was your first love" Noah questioned in a whisper to his wife as they watched their daughter struggle with the case.

"You are fully aware that you were Noah, it was only after we met up again in New York that I discovered you were my first true love too" Rachel declared as her husband laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Good because you totally fell in love with my bad ass and my guns" Noah whispered causing his wife to shudder before grinning at him.

"Daddy did you sing any songs with a boy's name in it" Caroline questioned as she stopped half way in her trek with the case behind her.

"No baby I didn't; why?" Noah questioned enjoying the presence of his family.

"Well you could sing that song to the baby when he's born" Caroline admitted as though it was the smartest idea in the world.

With a chuckle Noah walked over to his daughter lifting her and the case with ease. Rachel sighed as she watched her daughter watching her father with star filled eyes and her husband strumming the first cords to the song that had changed their lives.

Rachel was just diva Rachel Berry when she was sung to by Noah Puckerman.

Rachel was just Rachel Berry when she discovered that Puck was her first love.

Rachel was just Rachel Berry soon to be Rachel Puckerman when she discovered that her first love was her first true love too.

And she would never change it for all the roles on board way.

* * *

I love Glee (and Puck/Rachel) but I never thought I could get their characters right while they were still in high school but after hearing Sweet Caroline for the hundreth time I just couldn't stop myself from writting this little piece of fluff. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
